Traveler: Wheel of Time Universe
by Chaosthief1
Summary: I'm the traveler. Saved from death I'm given a choice and am thrust into other worlds to help with various situations. I'll enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

The adventure begins.

"Speech" 'thoughts'

It's difficult to predict reality's little twists and turns.

I was out jogging to get back into some semblance of shape. I'm a six foot five inch male with brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a gut. Wearing my exercise outfit of sweat pants and sleeveless shirt I wasn't terribly impressive.

My best friend tells me I have a pretty damn high pain threshold, but jogging a mile was killing me at this point. Of course, I just had to run in the afternoon heat instead of getting up earlier in the morning when it was cooler.

Breathing heavily I rested a moment at a corner waiting for the light to change. At the green light I started across only to hear a loud horn blare at me. Looking to the left I found myself staring in shock at the hood of a brown Volkswagen Bug.

It didn't stop.

I could feel the metal bumper strike my lower legs and snap them like twigs. Then my chest burst into flaming agony as it was slammed into the windshield. Unfortunately, with my height, I slammed my head into the metal roof. Soon after I lost consciousness all together.

'It's cold in here.' That was my first thought as consciousness returned.

"How can I be alive after that?" I asked as I opened my eyes to find bright, white lights shining on my corneas. Closing my eyes against the white glare I slowly opened them to view the hospital room I was likely in.

Only I found myself in a room unlike any I'd ever encountered in my few forays into those sterile places of healing. The room had old wooden, possibly oak, paneling on the walls. The designs were a chaotic mess of natural and geometric shapes. The door looked to be made of stainless steel of all things.

There was literally nothing to indicate where I was or how much time had passed. Giving my body a once over to determine how much damage I'd taken from the accident I found another inconsistency. I had no feelings of pain, no injuries, or scars. Although it appeared I had lost weight and muscle mass. So perhaps a coma wasn't out of the question.

Moving from the bed was somewhat difficult, but not overly so. Mostly I simply felt winded as if I had no energy. Pulling a sheet from the bed I wrapped it around me in a way reminiscent of a toga. No longer feeling so exposed, as I'd been nude under the covers, I moved toward the door as it was the only exit.

There was no handle on the door, but as I approached it the door slid into the wall. It seemed a little odd. Then again my entire situation was odd as it was.

Entering the next room I found more strange decor choices. On the wall in front of me was a massive electronic screen flashing in a fractal pattern you might use as a screen saver. The light from the oil lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and the heat from a small cast iron stove in the corner stood awkwardly together.

A rustic leather, high back, winged chair sat empty next to the stove facing the screen. It was frontier surroundings with a touch of modern.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Slightly out of breath I sat down in the leather chair for a respite. Definitely, lacking any sort of stamina. As I took a seat the monitor sprang to life.

There on the screen was my face, well it would be if I had a huge mustache that screamed 'lip ferret'.

"Hello there, I see you have finally gotten out of bed." The face on screen said. It couldn't be me after all.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are correct. I am you. Just another version. At this point this can go one of two ways. You can overreact and I can dump you right here and now... Or you can remain calm and we can discuss this like reasonable people."

My left eyebrow rose in a Spock like fashion. The silent inquiry spurred my apparent counterpart to continue.

"We are indeed counterparts to each other. I am you from another dimension, are you following me so far?" He waited for my nod and continued. "You are alive due to my intervention, and no it wasn't simply because I could. I have need of someone of your unique mindset."

"My unique mindset?" That was an unusual qualifier. Sure I understand the entire alternate dimension situation. I watch enough sci-fi to qualify as a geek.

"You have a certain general knowledge and flexibility. Not to mention you are fairly calm in strange situations. Hence your job in the security field. You have an outstanding record of keeping your head." Ferret as I'll refer to my alternate self from hence on looked off screen for a moment.

"What do you want from me? You saved my life so I suppose you get the benefit of the doubt at this point." He had done that at least even if I was weak as a new born kitten.

Turning back to me he smiled in apparent relief.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you. We'll have you kitted out in no time. Just follow the prompts on the screen and your mission status will be posted at the completion. Don't forget to enjoy your new lease on life.

Lines of code ran down the screen as it, apparently changed programing.

Perhaps ten seconds later an image of myself as I was came to the screen.

""Formatting complete. Please choose attributes, skills, equipment request forms, etc, using voiced indicators."" A pleasant female voice said as a male might program a computer to speak.

I understood what the computer was saying, but was concerned by how casually they believed they could alter my very person.

"You mean to tell me you can give me skills, and abilities solely based on what I desire?" I asked rather incredulous at the idea.

""Query accepted"", there was a pause as the computer processed the information.""Negative, should requests prove the subject would become to powerful or influential mission would not be initiated. This is not permitted.""

'Swell, let's see what I can get away with.'

"What can you alter about my physical characteristics?"

""Size must be within original size parameters at initial stage. You are currently classified as a medium sized creature. Complete physical changes are possible though not particularly advisable.""

"So can you make me a Kryptonian or anything like that?" That would be interesting.

""Searching database for reference."" A moment passed. ""That is not an available option at this time.""

"Please list the available options on screen in columns with headings: Physical, mental, skill sets, and sort equipment by type." The columns were diverse and incredible in some of the options. Mystical items such as rings of invisibility, and bottomless backpacks appeared next to high tech armor and phasers of all things.

The physical section had the basic body enhancements as well as complete body reformating. Should I choose I could even become a, medium sized, fricken dragon. Might be an interesting option to take. Of course, if I was a dragon I couldn't well use most of the cooler equipment I was finding.

About fifteen minutes and care full consideration I had all of my choices made. I apparently couldn't just choose every option due to combinations being set and not compatible with other sets. It seemed even the incredible abilities of my rescuer were limited to an extent.

After finalising my selections and relaxing for it to compile the information a piece of paper shimmered into my view.

Reading the paper carefully I sighed in acceptance of the mission I was given. Once it was completed I'd have the option of moving on to another world and mission at any time. However should I decide to remain on my mission world that was permissible as well. My original world had already buried my dead body. I was just a memory there. Not that I'd left much of a mark behind.

Leaning into the comforting leather of the chair I closed my eyes and let the processing commence.

On a dusty road somewhere in a forest.

"And that's how I ended up here. It's just too bad you can't understand a word I just said you stupid horse." Chao St. Heif the 1st said as he rode the winding forest path. Decked out in a woolen shirt and breeches he leaned back in the saddle. His belt held a small dagger, a hip flask, and a coin purse.

Over his shoulder he carried a leather satchel, and a top his head was a well worn wide brimmed hat. His right hand held the reins in a loose grip, and on his left was a simple iron ring.

From his point of view he appeared to be a simple traveler from days gone past . To others he looked normal. As it was he wasn't.

The road was dusty, but the road marker was clear.

Emond's field.

"Well a job's a job." With that last phrase he pushed his horse toward his destination. The green trees swaying in a gentle wind from the mountains.

Entering the area of Emond's Field was a gradual occurrence. The woods began to thin and houses became more and more common. The people were friendly enough though most didn't leave their work to speak with him as he meandered into town.

Not that they didn't wish to learn about the newcomer, but they would eventually learn more about the stranger in Emond's Field. News spread fairly quickly in the close nit community.

Chao simply wanted to make it to the inn he was needing for the night. Riding a horse was still very new to him. Hence he was sore, but not quite crippled after his leisurely ride from Baerlon.

'Now to find the three boys that will have some difficult times ahead of them.'

Looking around he found the inn shortly. Moving from his saddle and handing a stable boy the reins he moved to the front door. He managed to hide the majority of his limp if only barely.

It was just nearing the last of the afternoon and moving into the evening when he managed to sit down on a bench. He'd gotten a room and decided to settle in to eat with the others in the town who were present. He'd begin asking around for information tomorrow.

The son of Lady Tigraine of House Mantear was here named as Rand al'Thor son of Tam al'Thor. His mission was two fold at this point meet with the boy and aid him in his future tasks. While that is happening travel to the way gates and place a device at several points to cleanse the taint of the ways.

Surely easier said than done.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Traveler: Wheel of Time Universe

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Waking with the sun, Chao took time for hot bath in the single tub the inn had available for customers. Being the only customer awake at such an early hour guaranteed hot, clean water. Much of the time in such simple locations water was reheated and reused. He found it best not to take chances with such facts.

Drying and dressing quickly, he entered the dining hall to find it empty. The only sounds of life came from the back where the kitchen was found. The smell of fresh bread baking filled the air causing his mouth water and his stomach to rumble with hunger.

Taking a moment to flex a hand, Chao made a copper piece to appear between his nimble fingers. Repeating the gesture once more he moved to the kitchen door and politely knocked to gain Mistress Al'vere's attention.

Spotting the matron of the inn he implored upon her good nature to spare him a loaf of the fresh bread she'd just pulled from the baking oven.

"My dear Mistress, could you spare a loaf of that fine smelling bread for this poor traveler." Feigning weakness he held tight to the counter and winked at one of the younger girls watching him.

"Three copper pennies for a loaf of bread, cheese, and porridge for the morning meal." The older woman said with a smile as she kneaded more dough for the next batch.

"Alas I have only two copper pennies." Looking as sad as can be he moved to exit the kitchen. Suddenly a smile graced his face as he looked at a giggling girl peeling potatoes. "Wait one moment? I believe this young lady might be able to help me."

The girl eyed the young man warily as he slowly moved his right hand to the side of her head. Faster than the eye could see, a coin appeared in his fingers. It was as if he'd pulled it from thin air.

"Are you a gleeman?" Asked, the young girl simply amazed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I can neither sing nor dance. I fear for the moment pulling a copper from your ear is my only claim to fame." Bowing to the group of children nearby, he bid them good morning. Smiling, he slipped from the kitchen, carrying his loaf of bread, cheese, and a bowl of porridge with none in the kitchen, save the mother, seeing him leave with the food.

Estimating the age of the youngest girl that fit the description of Egwene quite well as nearly ten, he began eating his food.

'That would mean Rand, Matrim, and Perrin would be roughly eleven at this time. Nearly nine years from the time of Moraine's arrival in the village.' He thought as he enjoyed his meal.

Nine years to prepare and complete his tasks. First step would be to become a part of the community. Perhaps he could find a plot of land in the Westwood to call his own. Somewhere that would allow him to pass the al'Thor farm on occasion.

Not likely to farm. That was not a skill that he'd chosen for this adventure. Given time, a bit of work in the Mountains of Mist and then he'd be in business.

Making short work of his breakfast he picked up his satchel from the floor. Taking time to make certain he had everything he needed he left the building to seek out the town black smith.

The bellows were being worked steadily and the dark smoke signaled it's location in the north eastern section of the town. It was just far enough from the nearest houses to avoid problems yet near enough to be available to customers.

He found a young man that had to be Perrin rhythmically using the air pump to bring the fires to their peak temperature while Master Luhhan set about with his implements and metals for use. That pretty well confirmed the ages for the boys at being eleven or twelve by this point.

He'd speak with the smith about out being supplied with all of the necessary hardware to build a home in the Westwood. Fortunately, he'd chosen some woodcraft skills to round out his abilities. At least he wouldn't starve in the country.

Stepping into the forge proper, he carefully avoided the sharper implements nearby as he approached the smith.

"Excuse me for interrupting your morning, Master Smith." He opened catching the man's attention.

"I am in need of equipment of the finest quality. While I have yet to discover who I must speak with in regards to purchasing land I wish to be prepared to begin work as soon as possible."

Giving a skeptical look at the thin man before him the smith began listing off the needed items and the costs. At the end the total came to roughly twenty five silver, or four gold marks.

Moving to return to work, Master Luhhan heard the clink of coins upon one of his anvils. Turning around he found five golden coins of indeterminate origin sitting upon his medium anvil.

Smiling the young man tipped his hat to the very wide eyed child. Never had the stout boy seen so much money, though he never stopped pumping the bellows.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mid Afternoon found Tam al'Thor on the western edge of town. He was making his way into town at a reasonable pace for the mild mid-summer day. His reason for coming was the village council. They'd sent word that there was a young man interested in setting up a homestead in the Westwood. He represented the few far spread farms to the west of the village on the council.

There was plenty of good land to be had, but would the young man be more trouble than they'd like to have in Emonds field? Having married an outsider apparently made him an expert as to outsider agendas as well.

It had been over a decade since he'd returned from that devastating battle on the Dragonmount, and still the memories remained strong in his mind.

Tam himself had nearly been labeled a stranger upon his own return to the village. Fortunately, friends he'd made as a young man welcomed him and his family back with open arms. Now here was a stranger that wished to live in 'his' woods.

'Might be interesting to learn of what has happened in those near, but still so distant lands.' He thought as the red tiled roof of the inn came into sight.

Moving up the steps to the door he paused before opening the inn's front door. There sitting in front of the large fireplace were all eight men of the council.

"Ah, Tam, we were waiting for you. Now we can begin." Bran said standing and bringing a mug of ale for Tam as he took a seat.

"Are you certain a full council is needed for this Bran? Is there a problem with this boy that you didn't mention in your message?" Tam asked setting aside the ale.

"It's not so much a problem as, well… Look at these coins." Master Luhhan said and place the five gold coins on a small round table in center of the men.

Picking up one of the coins he made a show of examining the symbols on either side of gold piece. Biting it to verify it was gold, he looked puzzled.

"I've not seen a coin of this style before now. The crane and seven towers on the sides show the coin came from the country of Malkier. It was lost, though, to the blight years ago."

He examined the other coins.

"I recognize none of the others, so cannot say to their origins. Has he used many of these?" He asked of the rest of the men.

Bran laid out a gold piece and the three copper pennies used that morning to purchase breakfast. The gold piece was had a lovely queen, and an eagle in flight upon it. The copper pieces were even more unusual as they were blank on either side. They were smooth, as if they'd never been printed.

"While unusual, I see no problems at this point. Has he been acting suspicious or caused problems?" Tam asked considering the information he was given.

"Nothing except a large order from my mill and Haral's smithy; he hasn't purchased much else, yet." Jon Thane said tapping the ash out of his pipe.

"His horse is of a good quality. I'd say he bought it from Lars Dahlin over near Baerlon. Cost him a good ten silver for that bloodline." Abell Cauthon mentioned while he drank his ale. He was quietly considering asking the man to rent the horse for breeding with his own horses.

"Where is he right this moment?" Tam asked stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm right behind you, sir." The voice startled most of the men, and brought their attention to the door to the inn. There stood the young man named Chao.

"Did you wish to speak with me gentlemen? Or would you like sometime to speculate upon my intentions?" Cenn Buie, his gnarled form glaring at the boy, sniped at his apparent disrespect for them.

"Watch your tongue, young man. This is the village council and you should show us some respect."

Chao didn't take his eyes from Tam for the exchange, and instead of responding to Cenn he saluted Tam. As a second Captain, years ago in the Illian, with the Companions he slowly began to understand what could be happening.

"Who sent you young man?" Tam placed his ale on the table and stood up.

"I have a letter for you sir." Reaching into his ever present satchel he presented the elder al'Thor with a thick parchment sealed with the wax image of the Illian Companion's banner. Prying the wax off, he quickly read through the letter.

Looking at Chao carefully after having read the letter he handed the parchment back to what the page said was, essentially, a minor lord fleeing from Illian. The current officers in Illian remembered how a Second Captain Tamlin al'Thor had spoken of the quaint village of Emond's field. It was considered a good place to send the runaway.

The letter recommended the young man as competent if not a farmer by nature. Even if Tam hadn't been given the letter he'd likely have helped the young man. This was because there on the hilt of his dagger was the boy's house symbol.

Three circles linked in the center. The house seal of the blade master he trained under. A teacher that had taken a young man, taught him discipline, and kept him alive during the Whitecloak war.

"Welcome to Emond's field. There is a plot of land half a day's walk from my farm that should be suitable for you to build upon. I'm certain you'll find all you need here in town for the time being." Tam gave a look to the council that implied his tacit approval of Chao and moved to leave the inn. He'd best leave now to make it home before dark.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tam did indeed reach the farm before the sun had set for the day. The house was in the midst of construction. Examining the timbers and supports that had been hoisted only the day before, he found nothing amiss. Soon the new rooms would be complete.

Moving into the house, he found his son stirring the pot over the fire.

"She managed to foist her chores off to you once again eh, Rand?" Tam said as he examined the stew bubbling away.

His eldest son gave him a discontent look and continued his task.

"She bet she could beat me home from the Master Dautry's farm. Mother wanted us to go see if Mistress Dautry had gotten over her fever, and to send them some of her preserves." Looking up to the loft he found his daughter's, Rand's twin, head poking out the door. She was smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"Where is your mother?" Tam, while smiling, asked to change the subject. It wouldn't do to start laughing at his son's pouting.

His daughter lost her smile.

"She got sick earlier and went to lie down."

Thanking his daughter, Tam moved to the stairs and into the master bedroom on the second floor. There he found his wife sitting on the down mattress of their bed. Sitting beside her, he rubbed her back and asked if she was feeling alright.

What he didn't expect was the teary eyed, yet smiling, face that he found looking at him.

"Tam, it's… I'm with child." Struck dumb he held her firm as she grabbed him in a hug.

'That's another room to add.' He thought with a smile.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in town, Chao could only be grateful that the background prepared for him was a success. Otherwise he'd have had an interesting time assimilating into the local population. Near everything seemed to match with the books.

Tam was younger which was expected considering the period he'd been set into in this reality. Egwene and Perrin were as they likely should be. Matrim, whom he was observing now, was definitely a trouble maker.

Something was causing him unease, and it wasn't that Matrim was chasing one of the local girls around with a frog in his hands.

Well, he'd simply have to take the situation as it developed. He was after all a force for change.

In the distance, dark storm clouds were moving in from the west. Over the Mountains of Mist lightning rent the sky.

To be continued…

AN: Chao is pronounced Kay-oh. Just FYI


	3. Chapter 3

Traveler: Wheel of Time Universe

Chapter 3

Thanks again to my beta Pax-Draconix

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Five days had passed before Chao finally had everything arranged to move to his own land in the forest. There had been some haggling with Master Cauthon regarding his horse though. In the end, they'd decided on a fair exchange. Due to the large quantities he'd insisted on purchasing he'd needed more than one cart to haul his supplies.

Now he had three sturdy horses drawing three heavily laden carts out into the depths of Westwood while his own horse was new breeding stock for the town horse trader. Chao had incidentally mis-priced the horse he'd bought in Baerlon while there. He'd paid two gold coins for the horse. He'd looked shocked when Master Cauthon had told him this.

He'd been swindled, although money was hardly a concern at this point. Chuckling to himself, he gazed at the, slightly forbidding, forest that the Quarry road wound through. It was peaceful today after the rain which had only halted that morning.

Fortunately, Tam had returned to town to lend him some assistance. He'd not have enjoyed moving all three carts on his own.

Glancing at the cart leading the way, he smiled at the way the young Rand would shift his gaze away suddenly when he was caught staring at the stranger. He'd been rather shy, but that wasn't unexpected of this back woods area. Strangers would be few and far between save for the occasional guard accompanying a merchant or peddler.

Indeed, Tam had been in a peculiar mood as well. He'd been pleasant enough, but was rather urgent in returning to his farm as quickly as possible. Hence, they were making for the al'Thor farm for the night and planning to make the last leg of the journey on the next day.

While curious as to the older man's strange behavior, Chao had yet to discover the cause. For all he knew there was a reason to be at the farm. He knew nothing on how the tabac was cured or what would be needed to keep a farm running productively.

To the rear of their little group driving the last cart was the town wisdom and her apprentice. Now that was a surprise he'd discovered two days ago. He'd been questioned rather bluntly about many things. To which he answered as truthfully as possible. Mostly it was about any illnesses he'd had in the past.

They'd had to list symptoms for nearly every sickness they'd questioned him about as the names meant little to him. That had been a trying seven hours. Fortunately, he'd been polite enough and deferential enough in dealing with them. To not do so would like as not cause trouble for him.

Nynaeve al'Meara was young looking though she was already seventeen or so, and had already taken to carrying a wooden switch where ever she went.

Seeing that all were fairing well on the slightly muddy road, he turned back to watching the road. With the time taken for the trip he had ample opportunity to consider his options. At this point all was running smoothly, and the only considerations were the ways. Nine years was plenty of time to work with young Rand .

Coming up on the al'Thor farm, he began to notice some… discrepancies from what he remembered of the stories. For one the home seemed to be expanding if the new construction was any indication. Another was the short, sandy blonde woman waving to the group from the front porch.

'That's either Kari al'Thor or Tam remarried.' The thought barely had time to register as he noticed another figure hauling up water from the well.

'Well what do we have here? Let's see: reddish hair, taller than average, and similar features to Rand. Perhaps they are twins?' The figure was dressed in well worn breeches and shirt. As the boy drew closer, though, Chao revised his opinion.

'Nope twin sister. To quote a wise man, Oh boy…' Chao thought to him self as the carts came to a stop.

"Kari! Jain! Come meet our newest resident." Tam called as he stopped the cart and, with Rand's help, unhitched the horse to move to the barn.

Cccccccccccccccccccc

Jain was far from impressed with their newest neighbor. After all, who in their right mind would want to live in this backwater little place? It wasn't that she didn't love her home, but she felt there was so much to the world outside of Emond's Field just waiting to be explored. She'd already mapped out the entirety of the village and surrounding country side.

Carefully kept in her loft were the accumulated works of nearly two years of exploring and mapping. She'd even copied a map or three for Master al'Vere to sell to the occasional new peddler. Her coins were being set aside so that one day she could travel the way her namesake Jain Farstrider once explored the world.

Something in her blood was pulling her to examine every inch of the world. To see the wonders of creation, and to boldly go where no one has gone before.

Well you get the idea.

She kept a close eye on the tall, thin man her father had brought to the table. Mother seemed pleased enough to have another neighbor in the woods. But something seemed off about the brown haired youth. He looked only a few years older than Nynaeve, her actual age, but was very thin for all of being a head taller than Tam.

A turn in the conversation, however, tore her away from her musings.

"You are a toymaker?" Nynaeve asked of him incredulously.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" He asked as the twelve year olds looked at him as if he was crazy for arguing with the volatile apprentice.

"Who would want to waste money on toys they can make themselves?" A doll was easy enough to make as were most other toys, Jain supposed.

"Who would want to buy tabac, when they can grow and cure their own? Not all are able to craft their own toys and I simply provide that which I enjoy making. Let me show you one of the toys I crafted while waiting in town." At this he pulled out a small, round, wooden object from the satchel next to his feet.

Standing from the table he displayed what appeared to be two round pieces of wood joined at the centers. In the center was a bit of string with a loop at the end. Placing the loop around his right ring finger; he proceeded to demonstrate how to use a yo-yo.

Shortly after handing the toy to Rand to try he turned to Nynaeve.

"It may not be what you'd consider a useful tool, but I'd wager even you've played Snakes and Foxes." He said to the teenager while smiling as the younger boy struggled with the toy.

Jain watched speculatively and went back to eating her meal. Silently, she watched her brother learn how to return the toy to his hand.

'It does look kind of fun.' She thought to herself.

Nynaeve began asking where he learned his skills, and the conversation moved in a different direction from that point.

Later that night, as Jain lay awake in her loft bedroom, she pondered where the toymaker would sell his toys. Looking at her maps she looked at Taren Ferry at the edge of one of her maps.

She and Rand had managed, together, to convince their father to take them with him to pick up a shipment of iron for Master Luhhan. At the time Master Luhhan had taken ill with little warning, and had been bed ridden for nearly a week. Fortunately, with the aid of the Wisdom and Nynaeve, the strong smith managed a full recovery.

'A toymaker would have to make deliveries more often than the peddlers and merchants would travel to the village. So he'd have to travel regularly to Baerlon, past Taren Ferry and the river, and meet with the caravans that haul the metals from the foundries.' She thought to herself as she nodded off to sleep.

'Maybe he'll let me come with him.' That was her last thought for the night.

Ccccccccccccccc

In the main room, Chao and Tam sat comfortably in front of the fire. The women had taken the master bed room for the evening and left the older men-folk to find their own places for the night.

"A toymaker?" Tam asked, parroting the wisdom in training from earlier as he smirked at the young man.

"And what would you have me tell them?" The young man in question arched a brow in askance.

"Where were you in your training before you left home?" Tam asked packing his pipe for a smoke.

Avoiding the question for a moment he examined the bookshelf in the lamp light. The books covered a wide range of topics, and several books with Farstrider featured.

"You have some interesting titles here. I take it these," He indicated certain titles. "are the source for your daughter's name?"

"My wife's favored tales… You have yet to answer my question. I will not pry, but sometimes a half trained swordsman is more hazardous than one untrained." He took a slow pull from his pipe, and watched as his guest took a seat on a stool across from his own chair.

"I'm afraid I never took up the sword. Instead I became something of a scholar." At Tam's questioning look he continued.

"I have a 'gift' for remembering everything I see. Perfect recall is something I'm proud of, and my pride cost me." At this he moved his hand to the left side of his face. "I spoke when I should have remained silent."

At this he removed the false eye from its left socket.

Tam winced slightly at the action, but he remained calm. He'd seen worse in the field. As the young man replaced the false eye, Tam marveled at its flawless integration. You could not tell that the eye was not natural.

"Does it still hurt lad?" Mild sympathy laced his voice.

"No sir, hardly even notice it any more."

'Well, he likely won't win any archery contests, but that isn't a problem for the moment.' Tam thought as the boy gazed at the fire.

"If you will excuse me, sir? I'd like to rise early tomorrow." Nodding his head, he watched the lad unroll his bedroll on the floor and fall asleep nearly the instant he lay down.

'He'd likely wake instantly alert as well.' He'd seen how the boy moved for long enough to get an estimate of his skills. Chao was versed in combat. The lad did not have the stride of a swordsman, but Tam knew there were many methods of combat.

Later, as he was settling for the night he pondered the slight enigma that was his newest neighbor.

Ccccccccccccccccc

The next day found the group once more traveling on the slightly drier road. However, they'd traded Rand for Jain at breakfast. It seemed Nynave was of the belief that it was indecent for Jain to wear boy's clothes.

The wisdom simply tuned out her apprentice as they moved down the road. Instead she was contemplating the newest member of the community.

He seemed to be a nice enough young man, if a bit young to be on his own by Two Rivers standards. Polite, patient, and observant were good descriptors of the young Master Heif.

'Master Heif… That sounds odd in and of it self.' The wisdom prided her self on seeing that which was true around her. The boy she was considering now was truthful and yet vague at the same time.

Discovering that he'd never heard of common illnesses by common names was intriguing. Most would dissemble, at some point, to hide their own ignorance. He simply asked what symptoms accompanied each illness, and ruled out each as they were described. He'd had the spots when he was younger, and the occasional upset belly. That was it.

He was a very healthy, if a trifle thin, young man.

'Who do I know, that is in need of a good husband.' She considered, as the day went on, who was available among the good women of the village.

The man in question shivered involuntarily.

To be continued.

Thoughts? Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Speech" 'thoughts'

Chapter 4

The party made good time to the area that Chao would be living. It was barely noon and with luck they'd make it back to the al'Thor farm by night fall. The area they'd arrived at was marked with a broken stone wall at the side of the road separating it from the edge of the next farmer's land. Being unused, the area was littered with large stones breaking the surface of the soil.

If asked, a native Emond's Fielder would say that that was the way of the land in the area. There were always such things that simply had to be dealt with. Not something to complain about more than once, unless you were a Coplin or a Congar.

The ground was soft from the recent rain, but the water seemed to have drained well. At least since the last heavy bit of rain occurred the day before. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath to disguise his true actions he concentrated on his left eye.

An instant later he was treated to the heady experience of being able to see through the soil to previously hidden depths. Tree roots, many stones of varying sizes, and a very deep water table.

Getting the technological equivalent of a 'Moody' magical eye was the one of the smartest, if one of the most painful, things he could have chosen among his options.

Setting up base here shouldn't be too terribly difficult. It would be time consuming, yes, but not difficult. He'd have to be careful about the layout over all, and work out a proper subterranean command center. That particular addition could happen at a later time though.

"Well this looks like it will work out well." He said to his companions with a smile. Moving his cart off the road he set to removing the horse from the cart and its heavy load.

The group followed his example. Shortly, everything that needed to be done was done. Only Jain was hesitant to give farewell to the young toymaker. Each of the others had exchanged goodbyes. They were patiently waiting for the girl as she'd asked for a moment to speak with Chao.

"So what did you wish to speak about?" Chao asked slightly distracted by imagining needed changes to the area.

"When you go to Baerlon will you take me with you?" This made him pull his entire attention to the conversation.

"Baerlon? What are you talking about?" He looked slightly confused.

"Well, that's the best place to sell your wares isn't it? You won't sell many toys here in Emonds Field, and that's the closest trade town." She looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, Baerlon of course. My apologies I wasn't thinking there for a moment." Smiling he made a great show of considering her request.

"In time, I would be happy to hire you to help me to sell my wares in Baerlon. Provided that you can be of use, of course." He smirked and continued. "I would like to find some strong young men to help guard my wares while traveling. A good cook would be appreciated as well. Do let me know if you have anyone in mind will you?"

Chao moved away pretending to not notice her red faced anger. Teasing the girl might cause problems, but the information he gave her was accurate. If he could get her brother interested in working as a guard he'd have a wider base of experience when it came to the world outside of his village.

Even if that was some time off getting an early start never hurt.

Moving to the cart he began unloading his necessary supplies. He never noticed the determined look come over Jain's face as she left with the group.

Waiting for his escort to move a good bit further out of sight, Chao sighed in relief. He'd have quite a bit of privacy this deep in the West Wood. Just to be cautious he pulled a cylinder from his handy haversack and extended it to roughly three feet in length. Plunging it into a patch of soft soil he activated the device by pressing the button at its top.

With the hum of energy a SEP field activated covering the immediate area. He began to pull far more items from his satchel than it should physically be capable of holding.

Most were of a higher technological nature than anything he'd had in his home reality. One piece was a piece of what appeared to be solid metal. It was perhaps a foot wide, three long, and two inches thick. Four, telescoping legs descended from its corners, and Chao set it on the ground. Shortly thereafter a small, advanced computer console was connected and with some adjustments all was ready for a test run.

"Computer, activate replicator unit 01."

""Replicator unit 01 activated,"" Was the reply.

"Run systems check." Chao ordered as he did an inventory of his gear.

""Systems are functioning within established parameters. Power cell is at full power,"" Was the efficient mechanical response.

'One power cell, that won't last long considering my plans. I'll have to recharge it nearly every day. Of course, I planned for that contingency as well.' He thought as he began issuing orders for various parts he would require. By the end of an hour he'd nearly fully depleted the cell's limited power.

Taking a powerless cell that he'd just replicated he held it between his hands and concentrated. Through the back of his shirt twelve points of light shown bright along his spine. After a moment he relaxed and replaced the depleted cell with the freshly charged one.

"Well, time to get down to business." The statement was made to alleviate the eerie silence the deep forest seemed all too willing to provide.

* * *

On the road.

The trip home, for the native group, was marked with silence. Both elders were smiling at the independent streak in the boy they were leaving. He insisted that he could handle building his land on his own. It wouldn't be the first time a young man felt he could handle everything without aid. They both thought he'd be seeking help in a week or perhaps two.

The younger girls were quiet for different reasons.

Jain hated cooking. She could handle the task if needed, but disliked the chore all the same. Keeping that in mind, she worked out what she'd need to be proficient at in order to be a guard. Jain was fairly proficient with archery, although she didn't quite have the strength for a full sized Two Rivers bow. Fighting with a staff was her greater strength during the Bell tine competitions. Rand could beat her only half the time.

Glancing at Nynaeve, she thought that learning a bit of tracking and healing from the older girl wouldn't go amiss either. Nynaeve was doing breathing exercises that the wisdom had taught her. Nynaeve got sick occasionally, and apparently careful breathing could keep the illness from overwhelming her.

Many of the village girls admired Nynaeve for her tenacity in face of her chronic and mysterious illness. That and she was better in the woods than most of the young men of the village.

Nynaeve had a rather poor feeling toward the young man they'd just left behind. She felt a strange heaviness in the air just after leaving him. She couldn't put words to the feeling, but it left her ill. The breathing helped the nausea to pass. Nynaeve was Two Rivers stubborn and held herself tall even when the worst of the pain hit her later that evening. Collapsing in sleep at the al'Thor farm late that evening she dreamt of fantastic things that terrified her and others that astounded her.

The future was shifting.

* * *

Several leagues away from the Two Rivers, two blue tinted swords flashed in graceful arcs in time with each other. A short, wiry man was moving in time with a taller, sharply beautiful woman with silver peppering her hair. Neither looked tired, which would surprise some, considering they had been practicing the deadly dance for the course of the entire day.

At some unseen signal both ended their practice and sheathed their one power forged blades. The man spoke first as they prepared for the night.

"We will be moving to the borderlands for a time. Landra, I have a feeling our help is needed in Arafel." He told his companion now named Landra.

"You are rarely wrong, but it will take us quite some time to reach the borderlands Moren. Will we need to make good time?" Landra asked of the short man.

"I feel no urgency, but that could change. We will leave at first light in the morning and our pace will be steady. Perhaps we will find the Dragon there. There are a few names on our lists that bide in the northern lands." Settling down to sleep for the night, Landra took first watch as a warder needed little sleep compared to the Aes Sedai she served.

To Be Continued…


End file.
